


Pink Tinge

by saltedcoffee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dramatic Soonyoung, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soonyoung Being Extra, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcoffee/pseuds/saltedcoffee
Summary: Jihoon tries on a new hair/head accessory.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Pink Tinge

**Author's Note:**

> the summary's lame i know TT but in any case, it made you click on this fic so it's a win for me :)
> 
> this came out of nowhere, it's just one of my random thoughts while wearing my baseball cap, yep i'm weird like that ┐(︶▽︶)┌
> 
> i wrote this while day6's "the book of us: the demon" album is on loop give it a listen i swear it's worth it ♡♡

Soonyoung’s currently observing his boyfriend who just came out from the bath. He watches as Jihoon hangs the towel he used for drying then trudges along heading towards the cabinet where his caps are kept.

“I’ll be at the studio,” Jihoon states, as he wears the snapback he got. Seeing this, Soonyoung immediately gets up from his seat and snatches the cap.

Jihoon looks questioningly back at him. Meeting his stare, Soonyoung promptly ruffles the other’s hair.

“Your hair’s still wet, Jihoonie. Let it dry first before wearing your cap.”

“It’s not the first time I’m doing this though.” Jihoon says with a shrug and attempts to grab the cap but Soonyoung extends his arm upwards taking it out of his reach.

Soonyoung returns the cap back inside the cabinet and gently pushes a grumbling Jihoon out of the room.

“Just go on your day without a cap. Try it out just for today, okay Jihoonie?”

“Whatever,” he replies with a wave of his hand. “I’m off.”

He waves off until he can’t see Jihoon’s back anymore. He then goes out of their dorm too. On a mission to buy something to replace Jihoon’s cap.

˚* ❀

Once the meeting’s done, Jihoon heads for his studio right away. Sitting down on his chair, he looks down at the paper containing the lyrics he should be working on. He sighs when his bangs block his view. He looks around, trying to see if he left one of his caps here. Locating one, he bents over and grabs for it, wearing it backwards.

Unaware of how many hours he had spent on fixing the lyrics, Jihoon gets distracted by the door opening, Soonyoung barging in his studio.

“Ya! Lee Jihoon! What did I say about wearing caps?”

“Yes, hello to you too, Kwon Soonyoung,” he rolls his eyes at his guest, “My bangs keep getting in the way. I have no choice.”

Soonyoung takes the extra chair and drags it across the room to place it beside Jihoon. Sitting down, he removes Jihoon’s cap and sets it aside. He fixes some strands that are sticking out, patting Jihoon’s head gently. Completely unaware of the other blushing madly caused by his actions. Noticing that his hair seems to be fine now, or more like finally reaching his limit, Jihoon holds Soonyoung’s wrist, effectively stopping the head pats.

Apparently, Soonyoung’s been in a trance. He blinks and looks down at Jihoon’s face. Spotting the pinkish hue of Jihoon’s cheeks, Soonyoung coos and pinches his cheeks, a series of aigoos falling from his lips.

“You’re embarrassing,” Jihoon mumbles shyly, cupping his own cheeks to prevent his boyfriend from pinching it.

This makes Soonyoung coo, even more, stomping his feet while whining jokingly how it’s unfair that a person could be this cute and the only explanation appropriate for this is that Jihoon is, without a doubt, a fairy.

“Stop being cute and tell me why you’re here, Soonyoung,” Jihoon grumbles with a glare, although with his face resembling the color of an apple, it kinda loses its effect.

Soonyoung puts a hand above his chest, opening his mouth in an effort to display his exaggerated surprise. “I’m cute? Oh no, your highness. I can’t possibly be described with a word that was solely coined for you.” He dramatically retorts back, earning an exasperated sigh from Jihoon.

“Another cringe-worthy word and I’m banning you from here.”

That threat works, making Soonyoung stop his dramatics. He seeks for the bag he brought with him and digs out for something. Seconds after, he presents it to Jihoon.

“I bought it for you from the mall earlier.” Soonyoung states proudly.

“A headband?”

“Yep!” Soonyoung said brightly. “Wear this instead of your cap.”

Still confused, Jihoon looks at it weirdly. _Soonyoung and his randomness._ “What’s wrong with wearing my cap?”

Soonyoung sighs, hinting his fake tiredness. “You always wear it. You should let your hair breathe, you know?” He then, pats Jihoon’s hair affectionately.

“Hairs don’t breathe.” Jihoon deadpans.

Soonyoung sighs once more, taking the headband away from Jihoon’s hold. He proceeds on slotting it on Jihoon’s head, pushing his bangs so as not to cover his forehead.

He leans back to examine Jihoon’s face. “Ack—my heart—” Soonyoung chokes out before falling out of his seat, clutching over his chest.

Jihoon laughs at his boyfriend’s antics while taking photos of him sprawled out on the floor. He sends it to their groupchat before extending his hand to help Soonyoung up.

“I guess you’ll be a meme for a while,” Jihoon chuckles.

Soonyoung pouts, “If that’s the price for seeing your masterpiece of a face, then fine,” he huffs, folding his arms.

Jihoon rolls his eyes for the nth time. “Ugh, you’re too much, really.” Though, curiously, he switches his front camera on to inspect his look.

“Well, I look good with the headband, I guess?” Jihoons mumbles, albeit uncertainly. He hears a grunt and turns to look at Soonyoung.

“Damn right you are!” Soonyoung says indignantly, for some reason unknown. He pats Jihoon, _again._ “I must have been through a lot of pain in my previous life that’s why the universe gifted me with a fairy as a boyfriend,” he finishes with a loving voice.

Jihoon giggles, “You know, they usually say that they must’ve saved a nation in their previous lives to be experiencing something precious as this.”

“Hey, I’m saying that you’re a blessing,” Soonyoung retorts back defensively.

Jihoon decides to tease Soonyoung a little. “Oh, yeah?” he raises a brow, “You make it sound like the universe gave me to you as compensation.” He shakes his head disbelievingly.

Soonyoung looks downright repentant, failing to observe Jihoon’s playful tone. “That’s not it! Just—You really look good right now and—I think—So, what I mean is—You’re so—”

Jihoon’s laugh cuts his nervous rambling.

“I’m kidding,” Jihoon says in between his fits of laughter. “I get it, Soonyoung. I’m amazing.”

Soonyoung looks astonished with his mouth open which triggers Jihoon to laugh again. Recovering immediately, Soonyoung pinches Jihoon’s cheeks, “It’s not every day I get to hear you talk so self-assured like that, so I’ll let it slide today.”

Jihoon mocked offended, “What, so some days you think I’m lame?” he scoffs.

“Maybe if you wear that headband every day, I won’t.”

Jihoon scoffs once more. “This is the part where you pat my head and rain endless compliments for me, Kwon.”

Soonyoung bursts out in laughter. After Jihoon’s complaints earlier on not liking being coddled, he’s certainly contradicting himself right now. Calming down, Soonyoung does as what’s requested from him.

What can he say? He’s at Jihoon’s mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out having a lot of dialogues i'm sorry for those who don't like those types of fics :( 
> 
> i just wrote what i feel like and when i reread everything i had fun reading it so i didn't edit out those dialogues hehe  
> i especially enjoyed writing soonyoung's dialogue here!! his dramatics in this fic is kinda inspired from his impersonation of seungkwan lol my mind keep replaying his hand gestures while talking hahaha
> 
> i hope you had fun reading this short fic! happy fifth anniversary!! ♡♡


End file.
